


March 14, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her* Amos thought.





	March 14, 2003

I never created DC.

*Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her* Amos thought as he smiled and prepared a sermon for hours.

THE END


End file.
